


И так каждое воскресенье

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [12]
Category: Children of the Red King - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: F/F, F/M, Open Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Зыркающие друг на друга дети, говорливый попугай Лизандра, хомячки Габриэля, престарелый пес Зелды Добински, странный посетитель в черном плаще, Элис Ангел с букетом подсолнухов, урабатывающийся на кухне Орвил... Очередное воскресенье в Зоокафе, ну вот что может пойти не так?





	И так каждое воскресенье

В это воскресенье у Онории Комшарр было очень много дел. Вчера, в субботу, ни Чарли, ни его друзья в Зоокафе не пришли: показался лишь Габриэль со своими хомячками, который грустно сообщил, что почти всю компанию Блуры оставили в академии до позднего вечера. Потому, разумеется, шумная горстка детей радостно ввалилась в Зоокафе, стоило только городским часам отзвонить десять.

Разумеется, вслед за ними появилась и другая шайка: вечно смотрящий излишне тяжелым взглядом Манфред Блур притащил с собой целое сборище одаренных детей. Онория нет-нет, да и вздрагивала, когда высокая, нескладная Зелда вновь начинала левитировать ножи. Очевидно, со скуки начинала, так что Онория заглянула на кухню, легонько поцеловала Орвила в длинный нос и попросила поторопиться с заказом для второго столика.

Обстановка в кафе накалялась. Спустя каких-то полчаса после начала трапезы Танкред начал искрить, и волосы у него на голове встали дыбом: его взгляд был крайне красноречив. Аза Пик, мерзковато улыбаясь, отвечал ему таким же, а еще скалил зубы, подобно собаке. Танкред же все более и более нервно сжимал в руках хомячка, пока Габриэль наконец не забеспокоился и не отобрал животное.

— Ребята, я вас очень прошу, — вежливо попросила Онория, забирая у Оливии пустую тарелку, — давайте сегодня без разборок. Мы вас, конечно, поддержим, но все же не хотелось бы, чтобы и в это воскресенье у нас упала выручка.

— Зелда насыпала мне соль за шиворот! — громко возмутилась Оливия и тряхнула ярко-зелеными волосами.

— М-да? — с лукавой улыбкой протянул Орвил, проплывая мимо с подносами. — Я с ней поговорю.

В следующие пару минут до компании Блура было крайне доступно донесено, что им стоит вести себя повежливее, а не то они не только окажутся на улице, но еще и лишатся своих животных. Рыжий Аза при этом ехидно хмыкнул, но Манфред одним взглядом заставил его заткнуться и уткнуться носом в тарелку, бормоча извинения.

У Онории просто не хватало рук, чтобы забирать заказы и принимать новые, уносить и приносить тарелки, ненадолго заскакивать на кухню, чтобы помочь Орвилу хотя бы с десертами. С каждым новым человеком, а, значит, и животным шум, гам в Зоокафе становились все громче. Попугай Лизандра начал выкрикивать обрывистые фразы, пес Бенджамина Брауна — глухо лаять, косясь на старого мопса под ногами у Зелды Добински.

У Онории при всей ее любви к животным начинала болеть голова.

— И так каждое воскресенье?

Онория вздохнула. Коротко, многозначительно вздохнула, а потом протерла полотенцем тарелку. Сидящая за стойкой Элис Ангел ласково улыбнулась и легким движением руки поправила волшебно-белые волосы, что покорно рассыпались по ее плечам.

— Да, почти каждое. Иногда к ним присоединяются и взрослые, — тихо ответила Онория, а потом, учуяв запах чего-то кисло пахнущего, поморщилась и громко чихнула. Прикрыла рот тыльной стороной ладони; моргнула — и продолжила: — Порой я смотрю на них и думаю: бедные животные!.. У одной из тетушек Чарли живет змея, но, знаешь, как она ее держит? Не в террариуме, нет! — возмущенно воскликнула Онория, но тут же понизила голосок. — В клетке. Она держит змею в клетке!

— Просто ужас, — на мгновение подключился к разговору Орвил, вынося с кухни шесть тарелок с новыми блюдами. Аккуратно начал расставлять их по подносам, а потом едва слышно шмыгнул носом. — Если так посмотреть, то у той девчонки-злюки пес тоже не в лучшем состоянии.

Онория взмахнула полотенцем и хлопнула в ладоши, тут же начиная быстро-быстро кивать.

— Именно! Знаешь, Элис, по тому, как человек ухаживает за своим животным, можно легко понять его суть.

Элис Ангел ответила мягкой улыбкой и провела кончиками пальцев по букету у себя в руках. Маленький белый кролик на ее коленках тихо заворочался, и она нежно погладила его меж ушек, чтобы успокоить, а Орвил легко обнял Оливию и прошептал ей:

— Отнесешь заказы?

— Да, беги, — кивнула та, напоследок щелкая мужа по длинному носу. Орвил тут же скрылся за дверями кухни, а Онория устало вздохнула.

Элис протянула к ней руку, дотронулась осторожно, ласково, и прикосновение ее было успокаивающим. Онория почувствовала, как все ее мысли будто стали легче, а на сердце потеплело; то же чувство ей иногда дарили Огнецы, когда довольные возвращались с Орвилом с их вылазок. Правда, тут еще вопрос был, кто кого возвращал.

— Милая, не нервничай. А то сорвешься уже сегодня, а тебе завтра поздравлять малышку Уну... — протянула Элис, а потом легким движением поставила букет подсолнухов в вазу на краю стойки. — Она будет очень опечалена, если ее тетя будет хмурой.

Было в словах и касаниях Элис что-то... Волшебное. Что-то, что манило и вводило в некое подобие приятного транса Онорию; по спине ее бежали теплые мурашки, плечи хотелось расправить, взять подносы, за пару мгновений разобраться с работой... Ее наполняли силы, желания и решительность, и вместе с тем дыхание Онории становилось реже.

Элис говорила, что не была одаренной. Но ведь и Орвил отрицал, что он потомок Алого Короля, хотя Онория считала, что его дар общения с Огнецами был прекрасным доказательством обратного.

Быстро раздав нервничающим и бросающим друг на друга косые взгляды детям их десерты, Онория вернулась к Элис.

Элис вновь взяла ее за руку и, пока никто из детей на них не смотрел, поцеловала ее пальцы — тепло и нежно, мягко.

— Придешь послезавтра в мою цветочную лавку? — прошептала она, горяча своим дыханием кожу Онории, и та, прикусив губу, неслышно вздохнула.

— Да, приду.

— А Орвил?

— Он будет занят. Огнецам нужно снова поохотиться на крыс. Надеюсь, это не метафора, и он не ввяжется в очередную опасную авантюру, — ответила Онория.

— Что же... Главное, что он не против, — вновь прижалась губами к ее запястью Элис. Голос ее был тих и мелодичен, он наполнял грудь Онории надеждой и почти окрылял, потому... Потому она не могла ей сопротивляться.

Равно как не могла сопротивляться и Орвилу с его сумасбродностью, странным чувством юмора и идеальным совпадением их с Онорией мыслей. Потому-то, наверное, Орвил все понимал и принимал — легко и без ревности.

Ворона, сидевшая на плече у нового посетителя — мужчины в черном плаще с высоким воротом, который полностью скрывал лицо, громко каркнула, и Онория поджала губы. Мужчина оглянулся и, не найдя ничего интересного — и светящегося — в дальнем углу кафе, сел там.

Онория приложила прохладную ладонь ко лбу.

— Ох, а вот и взрослые. Орвил говорил, что он зайдет, надо отдать ему книгу, — тут же зашуршала документами под стойкой Онория, выуживая на свет божий средней старости талмуд. Большой, тяжелый.

— Беги-беги, — легонько взмахнула пальчиками Элис Ангел и устремила свое внимание на белого кролика на своих коленках.

Онория с трудом подняла книгу и прижала ее к груди.

День начался совсем недавно, а у нее было уже так много невыполненных дел.


End file.
